


DIBS!

by Quibbles



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quibbles/pseuds/Quibbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Jackson and Jinyoung have a crush on the gorgeous barista named JB, but only one of them can have him. It's a fight to the death and neither of them are willing to give up. </p><p>Relationship hidden because spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DIBS!

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream that involved this last light and I had to write it. It’s completely random—enjoy.

“Ohmygod…” Jackson hissed under his breath, reaching out blindly to clutch Jinyoung’s arm for a second, before smacking at it in quick succession. “Jesus Christ, **wow**.”

“What?” Jinyoung snapped. “You always interrupt me w—”

“Look at the coffee guy.” Jackson urged, waving his hand in Jinyoung’s face.

“The _barista_?” Jinyoung grabbed Jackson’s hand and shoved it against the table. “You’re so obnoxious with your _hands_.” He scanned the room for the person Jackson was so excited about, before his gaze landed on him. “Oh…damn.”

“Right? He’s **gorgeous.** ” Jackson brushed his hair back from his face, adjusting his cap unconsciously.

Jinyoung nodded in blind agreement, drinking in the barista’s features. Jet-black hair against pale skin, double pierced lobes with twin hoop earrings, as well as what looked like a couple helixes, and sharp, alert eyes. He was serving a customer a couple tables away from them, flashing a brilliant grin, and his shirt sleeves were rolled up to expose his biceps—Jinyoung felt his eyes lingering.

“Dibs.” He said calmly, before returning to his phone, ignoring Jackson’s look of utter shock and betrayal from his periphery. “I saw him _first_.” Jackson hissed, scowling.

“You didn’t dibs.” Jinyoung said calmly. 

“I was GOING TO DIBS, but I was imaging what our twins would look like.” Jackson snatched the butter knife from the table, shoving it in Jinyoung’s direction. “Take it back!” he squeaked in outrage. Why did Jinyoung take everything he loved?

“He probably wouldn’t be into you anyways.” Jinyoung smirked. “You make sounds like a woodland creature.”

“That’s not what your dad said last night.” Jackson retorted.

“Really? What is it, 2009?”

“Is your _face_ 2009?” Jackson puffed his cheeks, his eyes flitting around the table for something else to threaten Jinyoung with.

“Fine…” Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “He’s fair game. He’s probably not even into guys so I don’t know why we’re fighting.”

“My last boyfriend wasn’t into guys either.” Jackson grinned. “Then he met Jackson Wang.” He said his name as if he were the titular character in a musical, splaying his fingers and spreading them slowly.  **_Jackson Waaang._**

“Mark? I’m not sure how much of that was you, Jackson, no offense. Look at him now, ‘exploring his sexual freedom’. What’s he even doing? He has a new boyfriend, girlfriend, every 5 minutes. You messed him up!”

“Why do you say no offense right before offending me?” Jackson asked, deadpan, stopping Jinyoung before he could response.

_“Shhh, he’s coming.”_

“I wasn’t---“

_“Shh!”_

“Hey guys, what can I get for you?” The smile was even more disarming in person; his nametag simply read ‘JB’.

“Can I have…uhhh…” Jackson stumbled, his fingers trembling as he stared at the menu. He hadn’t had any time to look at the menu!!! And servers hated when people did that. ‘I’m fucking up, ahhh.’

“I-I-I…” he blushed, pointing to the first thing that seemed ok. “Can I have a double shot mocha cappuccino, and a chocolate chip cookie?” He finally chanced a glance at JB, who’s smile seemed more genuine now.

“No problem. Extra caramel?” JB asked, and Jackson grinned. “How did you know!”

“I can spot a sweet tooth.” JB’s gaze seemed to linger for a second too long, before turning to Jinyoung.

“And you?” he asked, and Jackson was smug to see his smile revert to impersonal. _Checkmate_.

“Just a black coffee please.” Jinyoung said. “Blue Mountain, if you have.”

“Oh…you know your coffee!” JB’s neutral smile upgraded past brilliant and straight to dazzling. “That’s actually one of my favorites.”

“You don’t say.” Jinyoung said breezily, glancing smugly to an appalled Jackson, who was still fumbling with his menu. JB nodded, and Jinyoung was _absolutely_ sure his gaze lingered.

_In the **bag**. _

 

“He’s probably not into guys. He probably has a girlfriend!” Jackson said sourly, throwing his menu down.

“Don’t be mad because you lost.” Jinyoung said, false sympathy dripping from his voice.

“I’m not.” Jackson mumbled. _He was._ “But seriously, do you think a guy like that is single?”

Jinyoung shrugged. “I’ll find out soon.” He said. “Jackson, I don’t know why you always overhype things on your head till they become too big to handle. It’s not that hard, you just ask, and if you’re rejected, you’re rejected.”

“Mh…” Jackson didn’t like rejection. He sat stewing in his loss until JB returned with their drinks.

“Thanks.” He said, not making eye-contact this time. Jackson was a sore loser.

JB placed Jinyoung’s drink down, before turning to Jackson. “I gave you a double shot of caramel.” He said, voice as smooth as full fat milk. Jackson chanced a glance at him, and there was that _smile_ he couldn’t help returning. “Thanks.” He heard his voice crack. ‘Jackson, seriously?’

“Also, the cookies on the house.” JB winked, an honest-to-goodness, coupled with a millisecond of a lip bite, and both Jackson’s and Jinyoung’s eyes widened in shock. Jackson’s heart fell right through is chest as JB turned away. “I think I just came.” He whispered.

“Why do guys fall for your bumbling idiot act??!” It was Jinyoung’s turn to stew and Jackson grinned proudly, puffing his chest.” It’s not an act, Jinyoungie.”

Wait.

“GUYS.” Yugyeom, a freshman that had latched unto Jackson in his first semester, forcing a friendship Jackson would _never_ admit he had grown to love, burst into the campus café, bounding towards them. “Why don’t you answer my texts; I’ve been looking all over for you.” He pouted at Jackson, before unceremoniously taking a seat.

“No! Yugyeom you’re a major cock-block, you can’t be here right now!” Jackson groaned, attempting to shove Yugyeom from his seat. “I promise I won’t!!” Yugyeom whined, unmoving. “Are you guys on a date? Jackson! That dream you had last week came true!”

“What?” Jinyoung faltered, and Jackson’s eyed widened. “YUGYEOM.”

“I just came to tell you everything’s half off at the ice cream place.” Yugyeom mumbled in his ‘teary-eyed’ voice, coupling it with a pout.

“That’s amazing. Jackson, you should go with him.” Jinyoung sipped at his coffee, gazing at Jackson from the brim of the mug.

“I’m watching my figure.” Jackson said, taking an aggressive bite out of his cookie. “Yugyeom, you should go before you mess things up somehow.”

“I wouldn’t!” Yugyeom whined, wiggling in his seat. “Why’re you guys just sitting in here anyways? It’s nice outside!”

Both Jackson and Jinyoung focused on their drinks in hopes it would send their affectionate maknae running.

“Maybe I should order too?” Yugyeom said finally, his eyes lighting up at the prospect of sitting and drinking with the older boys. He started waving for JB and Jackson snatched his hand mid-air, panic filling his heart. “Yugyeom can you please go buy me an ice cream actually??” he asked, vice-gripping Yugyeom’s fingers.

“But—”

“Please!”

“Ok…” Yugyeom stood, a small pout on his face. “What do you want.”

“Anything.” Jackson said, eyes downcast. Was JB watching him get harassed by this uncool freshman? This was doing nothing for his street cred!

“Ok…I’ll be right back!” Yugyeom brightened, before bounding out the door with the same energy he’d come in with.

“Someone has a crush on you.” Jinyoung smirked. “You shouldn’t disappoint him, _Jacks_.”

Jackson nibbled at his cookie, oblivious. “I gotta find out if he likes boys.” He said, casting furtive glances in JB’s direction. He was making drinks at the counter now, laughing at something one of the cute female baristas had said. Jackson followed JB’s eyes as the girl turned away, noting they didn’t linger on any part of her. But he could just be a gentleman, or not into her. 

“Does he have a thumb ring on?” Jinyoung asked.

Jackson rolled his eyes. “Even if he did, that doesn’t mean any—he does!” Jackson bit his lip.

“Jackson just go for it; he couldn’t have been hitting any harder.” Jinyoung said.

“You’re really going to concede?” Jackson asked suspiciously, staring at Jinyoung. “Who are you?”

“He seems like a cat person, so you guys wouldn’t work out anyways.” Jinyoung smirked, watching Jackson’s face sink into despair. “Why do you think that??” Jackson asked frantically. He _never_ got along with cat people, which Jinyoung was well aware of.

And also was a prime example of.

“It’s just the vibe I get.” Jinyoung shrugged.

“Stop trying to throw me off! You always do this!” Jackson hissed.

“Who told you to come out anyways??” Jinyoung retorted. “Things were a lot easier when you were in the closet!”

Jackson gasped, appalled, his face crumpling.

“Jackson…” Jinyoung faltered. “That’s not what I meant…”

“This would just be such a self-esteem boost for me.” Jackson said softly, and Jinyoung felt badly, nodding along with him. “Yeah I get it.” He said. He hadn’t meant to go so far; he knew coming out hadn’t been easy for Jackson. “Go ahead. You have my blessing.”

“Kay!” Jackson said brightly, his hand shooting up into the air, and Jinyoung’s eyes widened as he realized he’d been faked-out. “You little bastard…” he whispered as JB headed towards them. He couldn’t believe he’d fallen for that!

“Everything ok, sugar boy?” JB smiled teasingly, and Jinyoung rolled his eyes as Jackson blushed. Seriously, a nickname already? If these two dated he was going to be bitter for a very long time.

“Y-yeah.” Jackson stuttered. “Actually, I was just going to ask if…”

Jinyoung scowled. He wasn’t going to stand for this! ‘Maybe I should fake a stomach ache and ruin the mood?’ Ooh good plan.

“Can I have some tea, actually? My stomach is hurting.” He groaned, and if looks could kill he would’ve been struck down right then by Jackson.

“…Sure thing.” JB blinked, startled by Jinyoung’s sudden interruption, but his attention was still on Jackson. “You were saying?” He asked, his smile warm.

 _‘Fuck.’_ There was no helping it now.

“Hey guys.” Mark grinned, walking towards their table. “Fancy seeing you here!”

Jinyoung grinned. “MARK!” he exclaimed, revelling in how Jackson’s face dropped. “Pull up a chair buddy!”

Mark smiled, his gaze roaming among the boys before landing on JB, their eyes meeting. “Hey...” he said softly, teeth tugging at his lips. “Hey…” JB replied, and the sexual tension in the air was tactile.

Jackson was scowling. They both had experienced the wrath of Mark swooping in and stealing the guy, but he didn’t look like he was ready to stand by and let it happen, not this time. Jinyoung found himself rooting for Jackson. It would be the ultimate underdog story! He nodded encouragingly, watching Jackson build courage to speak.

“JB, I was wondering if—“ Jackson fell silent as JB stepped towards Mark, wrapping his arms around the waist and kissing him, once, chastely, then again, tilting Mark’s chin up with his free hand and pressing his tongue into his mouth. Mark responded willingly, pressing his chest against JB’s, his arms lifting to loosely hang around the other mans shoulders.

Jinyoung stared openly, shocked. Mark moved fast but, fuck. That was kind of incredible.

“W-what?” Jackson spluttered as the two of them kissed for what seemed like years, whispering sweet nothings against each others lips.

“Oh sorry guys, dunno if you’ve met my boyfriend, Jaebum.” Mark said, eventually untangling himself from JB. "Babe this is Jackson and Jinyoung." 

“Are you kidding me.” Jackson and Jinyoung said in unison, Jinyoung’s voice a resigned deadpan, Jackson’s, shrill.

“You know, I shouldn’t be kissing you on the clock.” Jaebum whispered against Mark’s ear, and Jinyoung watched the way Mark shivered at the sensation. If that man was whispering in his ear he’d be shivering too, goddamn. “Who started it?” Mark whispered back, his grin cheeky.

“Wait, these are your friends?” Jaebum blinked, pulling away.

Mark nodded. “Do you guys know each other?”

Jackson looked broken and Jinyoung nearly felt bad for him, but mostly he felt victorious.

“No...they’re just really cute. Makes sense that they’re your friends.” Jaebum grinned.

“I’ll have to get used to you.” Mark sighed, before explaining, “Jaebum’s polyamorous.”

The words rang through Jinyoung’s eyes and he saw Jackson’s eyes widen, sparking into flames. Everything was slow-mo, he could hear battle music in the background. It was still _on._

“Yeah, I am.” JB smiled, slow and sexy, unaware of the small war going on at the table before him. “Mark’s my only current boyfriend but I dunno, that might change soon.”

Jinyoung could feel JB’s eyes on him, although Jackson would probably _swear_ he’d felt them on _him._ Jinyoung had never thought of the idea of polyamory, but, you know, trying something new was always good for growth _and this guy was so hot he was willing to do **a lot** of things for him_.

“Oh yeah?” he breathed, looking up to JB, who’s smile was delicious.

“Yeah…actually…” JB smirked, turning his gaze to Jackson, and it was like a nightmare. “Jackson…”

‘NO!’

Jackson looked up slowly, his eyes were almost comically wide and unblinking. “Yes?” he whispered.

This couldn’t be happening, this couldn’t be, no way.

“Who was your friend that came in earlier? He was really cute.”

‘….’

‘….’

 

“I got the ice cream!” Yugyeom bounded in joyfully, presenting Jackson with the dripping cone. “Oh, hullo.”

 

 

 

END.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bahaha, I don't know. This is very unlike most of what I write, but I had fun!


End file.
